


Drown Me In Sorrow

by ScullyLikesScience



Series: Out Of The Darkness, Into The Light [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bisexual Jon Snow, Boat Sex, Canon Compliant, Dark Jon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Implied Jon Snow/Satin Flowers, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Jon Snow, Political Jon Theory, Season/Series 07, Shameless Smut, it ain't that deep, it's jondry smut, this fic isn't a personal attack on your ships or headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLikesScience/pseuds/ScullyLikesScience
Summary: Finding himself unsatisfied, Jon follows his desires to another cabin.





	Drown Me In Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of smutty fanfiction and nothing more. The tags and summary are pretty self-explanatory, so if this fic isn't to your tastes, hit that back button and go read a fic that's more to your liking. It's honestly that simple. Don't flame me. I wrote this for myself and don't care if no one likes it or even reads it. Whatever. Like D&D and GRRM, I apologize for nothing.

Stepping outside his cabin, Jon Snow again took the familiar walk down the long wooden hallway of the lower deck toward her room. Just as he'd done every night for the past five days. He quickly reached the door to her cabin, but paused outside it. After staring at the door for what felt like an age, he heaved a heavy sigh and then knocked. The door flew open and Daenerys Targaryen threw her arms around him, pulling him inside her cabin. The door then shut and locked. Her lips were then on his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Removing her mouth from his skin, she gazed into his face. Giving her a half-smile, his fingers began to undo the fastenings of her plum silk dress. She stood demurely as layer by layer he stripped her of her finery, the whole time his fingers caressing her body gently while his mouth went to her neck and shoulders. Her silk dress was soon discarded to the floor. She stood naked before him, her nipples hard beads of want and her eyes half-lidded with desire.

"Get on the bed, Daenerys," he commanded.

Her eyes widened and her chest heaved, and then she did as told. He soon performed the perfunctory task of removing his many layers of clothing. Once he was stripped naked as well, he got up on the bed beside her and laid on his back. She climbed atop and straddled him, moving her hips over his in fluid motions. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Wetness dripped from her center, but his body had yet to respond. It was becoming more difficult each passing day. 

Breaking the kiss, he stared up into her darkened eyes. "Move down onto your knees and put your mouth on me," he told her.

Whimpering with desire, she slid her soft warm body down, her breasts caressing his torso, his stomach, as he lay back and closed his eyes. Daenerys then took him into her mouth. She licked and kissed and sucked him. As he pictured her in his mind's eye, her silver-blond hair turned to red, and suddenly it was a different woman with his cock in her mouth. The image was so powerful, the emotions it generated in him gave him an erection the like of which he never would have achieved otherwise. 

"Open your eyes and watch me love you," Daenerys whispered against his rigid hardness.

Jon opened his eyes. He reached for her and pulled her head down. He eased his cock in and out of her mouth, but only the swollen, sensitive head. He pushed into her hot mouth a little further on the next thrust. He stopped and held her there. "Suck me," he said. 

Daenerys began sucking him in and out of her mouth. He pulled her hair so that only the fat tip was in her mouth. She kept sucking him. He closed his eyes again, imagined he was finally home in Winterfell, pictured the beautiful redhead with her lips around his hard cock, the half-sister who could never be his. Pleasure streaked out from his center. He was going to come. He'd only be able to do this once. He reached down and pulled the dragon queen up, his cock escaping her mouth with a "pop." The sensations that nearly brought him to release desisted. His ability to deny his climax was becoming easier.

"Why did you stop me? You didn't like it?" she asked.

He shook his head. This wasn't about him. That's what he had to keep telling himself. "You have to take your pleasure as well."

Jon had to keep her happy and satisfied. He flipped her over so that she lay on her back beneath him. He kissed her belly and breasts and then her mouth. He was ready to fuck her and she was ready to accept him. He lowered himself over her, his cock pressing at her entrance. But he stopped himself and then flipped her over onto her stomach. It might be easier to stare at the back of her head. He pushed his leg between hers, squeezed her hip, and pulled her up to meet him. With one swift motion he took her from behind and she cried out his name. Once he was deep inside her he stopped. He reached around to the apex between her legs and his fingers found her hardened nub, slick and swollen with her arousal. He wanted to satisfy her as many times as possible. That was all that mattered to him. Pleasing her. The lives of millions depended on it. 

Her body reacted to his fingers. Daenerys started to move her ass against him. Her moans filled the cabin and Jon could feel her getting tight. She squeezed his hardness with her cunt, working her inner muscles around him. While she was enjoying his hard shaft, she worked her hardened bead over his fingers in swift, tight movements. She was so tight and wet. He let her grind against him as long as she wanted. He already knew he wasn't going to come for a long while.

She pushed back against him and threw her head back. Jon knew she was getting close. He started to rub harder between her legs. He wanted to get this over with. "Come on my cock, Daenerys."

She was all too happy to do as he commanded. She climaxed, bucking wildly against him. He took her by the hips and thrust into her hard and fast until her cries of pleasure subsided. He then flipped her over onto her back and thrust inside her. She let out a cry. He kept pounding his hips into hers and could feel the walls of her cunt tighten up once more. He circled his hips and her head swayed as she climaxed again and again, her wetness flowing from inside her depths. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, whimpering sweet nothings into his ear, feelings he could never return.

Daenerys lay on the bed beneath him dazed and breathless. Jon could sense he wasn't going to follow quickly, so he faked his own release, moaning in feigned pleasure. He'd been forced to fake his pleasure every night except for that first night they lay together, when the re-discovered sensations of the tight, hot wetness of a cunt overwhelmed him. It had been so long since Ygritte, he had nearly forgotten just how good a woman could feel. He'd spent his seed inside her, and the act had disgusted him. Perhaps it would've been different if they were simply two people taking their pleasure for pleasure's sake. Although he believed his motives to be necessary and even right, he knew his actions were dishonorable. The deceit made him feel soiled. _The lies we tell for love,_ he thought.

Jon took one last look at the dragon queen's satisfied face, smiling lazily up at him, and he knew he had to get away from her as fast as he could. To stay would be dangerous, for it was all he could do to keep his hands from wrapping around her throat and squeezing the life from her. Just the thought made his still-swollen cock throb with pleasure. But he wouldn't get off the ship alive if he gave into the inclination, and he needed her dragons and her army. He needed to make it home to Winterfell. He needed to see Arya and Bran. He needed to see Sansa, at least once more.

"Did I please you?" asked Daenerys while he stood next to the featherbed and laced up his breeches. His cock was still hard, so he kept his breeches loose and let his linen tunic hang down untucked.

 _As well as could be expected_. "Of course," he said, turning to look at her. Jon leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning." He quickly moved towards her cabin door, grasping the latch and stepping out into the deck hallway.

*****

He walked towards his cabin, keen anticipation of wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself to release with sweet thoughts of Sansa in his head spurring him quickly forward. Before he could reach his quarters, he caught sight of a shirtless Gendry grabbing hold of the latch to his own cabin door. A towel hung around his bare shoulders and water dripped from his thick black hair, droplets running down his chest, and damp woolen breeches clung to his muscular legs. Jon stopped and stared, his heart beginning to beat a little faster. 

Gendry turned, noticing his approach, and then flashed a wide smile. "My lord," he said by way of greeting. He continued to stand there smiling, his hand on the latch, the door ajar. 

Gazing at the young man, at his smooth skin and hard muscles, Jon's cock suddenly throbbed. Desires and urges rose up inside him, sensations he hadn't experienced since before his reunion with Sansa at Castle Black. Memories came unbidden to his mind, of his time spent as Lord Commander and those rare nights he took a bedwarmer. His squire, Satin Flowers, had only been too willing to provide him with the service. Jon remembered Satin's dark eyes, soft skin, sweet voice, and hard cock. He remembered those few occasions his squire had filled his nights with pure physical bliss, skillfully melting Jon's stress and anxiety away with the talents he'd honed while working in that Oldtown brothel. 

His smile turning into a smirk, his eyes darkening, Gendry nodded at his open doorway. "Do you want to come inside?"

Jon licked his lips. He shouldn't. It was too risky. He should simply decline and make his way back to his own cabin. But his cock throbbed almost painfully, his arousal pressing against his laced breeches, and he changed his mind. "I do."

Moments later, the door to the cabin was closed and locked. Jon stood with his back against the wall. Gendry tossed his towel to the floor and turned his eyes on Ned Stark's bastard. He stepped across the wooden plank floor until he stood a mere inches away. "You know what I want, don't you?" Jon whispered.

His breathing quickened as Gendry wordlessly took hold of his linen tunic, raising it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor to join the damp towel. His fingers moved down to the taut lacings of Jon's breeches, pulling at them until his cock sprang free, thick and heavy with need. The breeches too were tossed aside. Gendry took hold of the hardened cock and began to stroke, circling the swollen, sensitive head. "I've wanted this almost from the moment we met in that cave on Dragonstone."

Jon groaned, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. Gendry's hand wasn't soft like a woman's, or like Satin's, but calloused and rough like his own. He found that's exactly what he needed. 

"And how do you want it, my lord?" Gendry asked.

Opening his eyes, Jon bucked his hips into the hand that gripped him. "Rough. Gentle. I don't care. I just want you to fuck me until I forget. And don't say 'my lord.'"

Gendry stroked his swollen cock harder, faster. "Forget what?"

"Everything," Jon said through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezing shut at the exquisite sensations sparking at his center.

Dropping to his knees, he took his thick hardness in his mouth. A deep, guttural moan escaped Jon's throat as Gendry buried his mouth down on his cock. He played with his foreskin, his tongue dancing around the head, driving Jon insane with pleasure. Soon he was roaring towards a finish in sheer bliss. _It's Sansa, my beautiful Sansa,_ Jon thought as his liquid pleasure was milked from his throbbing cock into the bastard's hot mouth. Gendry swallowed, humming with pleasure. He trapped Jon's spent cock in his mouth, sucking through the aftershocks. 

"I love your taste," Gendry whispered, before kissing his hip. "You had a woman on your cock earlier, didn't ya?"

Groaning, Jon opened his eyes and stared down at the young man still sitting on his knees. "I told you I wanted to forget."

Eyes blazing with desire, he got to his feet, quickly removing his damp woolens. "Oh, I'll make you forget."

Nude and wet, Gendry took hold of him and turned him around, slamming him up against the wall. Jon braced himself with his palms. Gendry kept his hands pressed to Jon's back, keeping him firmly captured. Strong fingers dug into the muscles of his neck, back, and shoulders. "Oh gods," Jon groaned.

Gendry continued to dig his fingers into Jon's back, this time going down low, following his spine. When he got to the place where his back met his bottom, he grinned at Jon's dimples and pressed his thumbs into them causing more groans and contented sighs. Gendry then knelt down on his knees again and covered the globes of Jon's ass with his hands, grasped and kneaded the plump flesh of his gorgeous bottom. He leaned in and tasted the salty moisture gathered in his dimples, continued to nibble and lick his way down. Gendry then sank his teeth into the left rounded cheek before him, receiving a satisfying yelp from above. He licked at the imprinted teeth marks, soothing the meaty flesh. 

Still pressed against the wall, Jon could feel his body responding, his cock twitching, lengthening, hardening once more. His mind filled with wanton lust, urgency shot through his veins. "Fuck me, fuck me now," he pleaded desperately.

Letting go of his ass cheeks, Gendry turned and moved towards the featherbed, pulling a leather sack from underneath and placing it upon the mattress. Reaching inside the bag, he pulled out a small container of bath oil. He removed the lid and dipped his fingers inside, before stroking the length of his hard cock until it glistened. Dipping inside the jar of oil once more, coating two of his fingers, he returned to Jon, quickly pushing his oil-laden forefinger inside the tight entrance. 

Jon moaned at the sensation, drops of pre-cum beading at the swollen head of his cock. Gendry withdrew his finger, before pushing both oil-coated fingers inside the tight hole. A deep, guttural moan escaped his throat as the fingers began pumping, stroking that sweet spot inside only Satin had been able to find before. But those skilled fingers weren't nearly thick enough to bring him to that paradise of mindless bliss. "Your cock," Jon commanded, hoping to the gods Gendry possessed the girth he required. "Now. Please. Do it." 

Gendry smirked and pressed his entire naked body into the body before him, keeping his lips to the back of Jon's ear, his chest to Jon's back, sliding his hard, oil-slicked cock between the perfect globes of his ass. Jon met every glide with a frantic move of his hips, eagerly waiting to be filled. Blood pounded inside his ears, an aching desperation taking hold once again, his pre-cum now dripping onto the floor. Just when he thought he would burst into flames, a wonderfully huge, fat cock entered him. Jon could feel himself stretching wide for Gendry and cried out at the initial pain of it. It subsided just as quickly as it had stung, and the pleasure that now raced through his body left him speechless. Gendry gripped his hips tighter and tighter. Jon whimpered and moaned as the rigid girth of his cock pumped in and out of his ass. 

"Oh gods," said Gendry, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "So hot and so tight." 

"Fuck me hard. I want to come so hard," Jon groaned.

Panting for breath, Gendry pressed his mouth against Jon's ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream, until you forget your own name."

Jon moaned on a broken sob. Letting go of his hip with his right hand, Gendry reached around and grasped firm hold of Jon's slick cock, swollen and throbbing with aching need. As he began to stroke in rhythm with the thrust of his own hips, stars burst behind Jon's eyelids. He spread his legs further apart as he rocked his ass up and back, wanting Gendry to fuck him into unconsciousness. 

With Gendry's firm grip pumping his swollen hardness and the feel of his fat cock deep inside his ass, Jon was overcome with pleasurable sensations surging through him. Suddenly his body went rigid, his mind going blank, and cries of pleasure erupted from his throat as his seed spilled all over the wall and Gendry's hand in heavy spurts. Moments later, groans filling his ear, he felt the throbbing fat cock pull out of his ass and the warm gush of seed spilling over his lower back. 

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Jon's knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. Gendry grabbed the damp towel and wiped him clean. "I hope that was good for you, my lord," he said. "I hope I gave you what you needed."

A lump formed in the back of Jon's throat, his eyes stinging with hot tears. For a sheer moment of bliss, he'd forgotten everything. But it was all coming back to him now. He silently dressed while Gendry watched him from where he sat on the edge of the featherbed. Soon Jon moved towards the cabin door, grasping the latch. He turned back and stared at the young man sitting half-dressed on the bed. "I'm sorry."

Gendry flashed a wide smile. "I'm not, my lord. You're welcome in my cabin anytime the feeling takes you." He licked his lips. "I do hope for my sake it'll be often."

Jon nodded, but spoke no reply, and quietly left the room. He was soon inside his own cabin, staring up at the ceiling as he lay in bed. His thoughts dwelt on Gendry and Daenerys, leaving him feeling half-sick with guilt and despair. Brief moments of physical satisfaction did little to fill the void inside him, the void that had started to grow almost from the very moment he'd departed Winterfell for Dragonstone. The longer he was away from home, away from Sansa, the void had grown. It now felt like a chasm. He felt lost and alone, a barren loneliness clutching at his heart. He both hoped for and dreaded his return to Winterfell. Tears came unbidden to his eyes, emotion finally overwhelming him, and he sobbed. Soon his misery succumbed to the steady rock of the boat, lulling him to sleep. He welcomed the relief, and drifted off. But while he slept, sweet dreams of Sansa provided illusory comfort and happiness, smothering his hopelessness with belief and promise. 


End file.
